HANDSOME
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Dan sepertinya Oliver memang bersedia menjadi perantara “bahasa abstrak” di antara mereka berdua—Maika dan Yohioloid. Entah apa tujuannya, tidak ada yang tahu. (Sekuel dari STALKER. I'm alive, yay!)


Oliver berdeham dari pojok ruangan, secara tidak langsung menginsafkan kedua orang aneh itu. Sekaligus menyadarkan Maika akan suatu hal—yang terus terulang dari tadi.

"Hio, plis. Mukamu terlalu dekat."

"Oh, maaf."

Maika lega akhirnya dia bisa berkata jujur.

o

 **HANDSOME**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

 **WARNING** : OOC _alert_. Sekuel dari **_STALKER_**. Latar keindonesiaan. _Kinda fluff and cliche , but Idk_.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

 **happy reading.**

o

Sejak SMA kelas 11—lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian di perpustakaan itu—Maika secara tidak sengaja terus berteman dengan Yohio, adik kelasnya. Mereka akrab dan ketika Maika membutuhkan seorang teman untuk diajak berbicara mengenai masalah apapun—bahkan yang paling abstrak sekalipun, dia pasti mencari Yohio.

Pernah suatu hari Maika membahas tentang nama Yohio.

"Yohio, kenapa nama kamu jadi Yohioloid?"

"Tanyakan itu pada orang tuaku."

"Omong-omong, kamu tau gak kalo ada juga artis namanya Yohio? Itu, yang terkenal sebagai bishounen dari Swedia."

"Tau kok. Makanya aku berencana mau ganti nama panggilan aja. Dari Yohio jadi Hio. Gimana? Cocok gak?"

"Cocok aja kok, tapi kenapa? Padahal gara-gara kamu mirip sama dia, kamu jadi semakin mendekati ciri-ciri uke OTP-ku."

"Oh, plis, Kak."

Pernah juga Maika bertanya, dari mana Yohio... maksudnya, Yohioloid tahu soal uke dan OTP. Bukannya itu hanya bisa diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu ( _baca_ : kalangan fujo)?

"Aku pernah _googling_ waktu SMP."

"Trus?"

"Waktu aku lagi baca cerita Wattpad, gak sengaja ketemu kata OTP dan yaoi. Aku langsung _googling_ dan... yah..."

Kasihan, Hio. Masa SMP-nya sudah dicemari oleh kata-kata hina seperti itu.

Sementara Hio beranggapan bahwa Maika adalah kakak kelas yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman, Maika sendiri pun demikian. Mereka cocok karena mereka sama-sama aneh.

Kelas 12 mendekati akhir semester ganjil adalah ketika Maika untuk pertama kalinya datang mengunjungi rumah seorang cowok. Ya, dia memang jarang sekali punya teman cowok, makanya dia sempat histeris pada saat dia sadar akhirnya dia berteman dengan Hio.

"Besar ya."

"Apanya?"

"Rumahmu, maksudku."

"Oh."

Barusan adalah percakapan pertama mereka saat Maika menginjak lantai rumah Hio. Maika yang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja tentunya takjub ketika melihat isi di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Orang tuamu mana, Hio?"

Yohioloid mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin mereka di halaman belakang."

Mengangguk, Maika memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan hanya berlalu sementara Yohioloid sempat berkata, "Anggap rumah sendiri." Cewek itu mengelilingi ruangan-ruangan rumah yang dihiasi lantai marmer mengkilap bagaikan tidak memiliki permukaan, dinding krim cerah tidak bernoda. Sampai di suatu ruangan, dia mendapati sebuah perapian. Semua yang ada dalam penglihatannya terlihat mahal sekali.

"Ooh, ini seperti di K*roshitsuji," gumam Maika menatap perapian itu dengan lekat. Lalu ketika dia mengangkat pandangannya, ada sebuah potret gambar di atas perapian di mana Hio berdiri di antara seorang bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, dan ditemani seorang anak kecil. Maika langsung berpendapat itu adalah keluarga Yohioloid.

Tapi anak kecil itu kenapa? Mata kirinya diberi penutup hitam, membuatnya terkesan seperti bajak laut cilik. Rambut anak itu sama-sama pirang, dan sama berantakannya dengan rambut Hio.

"Aku tadi memang bilang anggap rumah sendiri. Tapi jangan langsung menghilang gitu aja dong." Maika menoleh dan menemukan Yohioloid sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Cowok itu kembali berucap, "Ini ruang keluarga sebenarnya."

"Oh?"

"Tapi duduk ajalah di sini. Gak mungkin kita membahasnya di ruang tamu. Orang tuaku lebih sering lewat di sana."

"Membahas apa?" Maika mengerutkan dahi. Sementara itu, Hio memutar mata.

"Membahas harga cabe."

"Harga cabe?!"

Hio langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mau minum apa? Aku bisanya bikin teh aja sih."

"Apa aja boleh kok."

Sambil mengangguk, Hio beranjak lagi dari ruangan itu. Dia menutup pintu, membiarkan Maika membongkar isi ruangan tersebut sesuka hatinya. Maika sendiri hanya menyeringai kecil, dan memandangi lingkungan sekitarnya.

Terdapat dua buah pintu yang mana satunya menuju ruang tamu, dan satunya lagi Maika tidak tahu. Mungkin saja menuju kamar, jadi Maika tidak berani membukanya. Ada sebuah jendela berukuran sedang yang hanya dipasang kerai, cahaya matahari menyelip di antara celahnya yang terbuka. Dinding dan lantai ruangan sama bersihnya dengan ruangan lainnya, warnanya yang cerah mengingatkan dirinya dengan Hio yang memang memiliki rambut pirang cerah. Permadani yang oranye kemerahan semakin menguatkan identitas Yohioloid di sini, seolah ruangan ini sebenarnya adalah milik Hio.

Maika duduk di salah satu sofa beludru hitam yang berjumlah tiga buah. Dia duduk dengan hati-hati, seolah sofa tersebut bisa saja rusak kalau dia tidak pelan-pelan. Tapi rupanya cewek berambut _peach_ itu tidak bisa diam. Matanya terus memerhatikan seisi ruangan, rak buku yang berada di samping perapian pun menarik perhatiannya. Sebelum dia sempat beranjak lagi dan menghampirinya, pintu dibuka lagi. Maika kaget karena ternyata itu bukan Hio, melainkan seorang anak kecil. Dia mengenalinya sebagai anak kecil yang ada di potret gambar di atas perapian.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut, dan hanya terdiam. Anak kecil itu masih berada di ambang pintu, tangan kiri menggenggam erat kenop pintu, dan tangan kanan memeluk sebuah buku gambar berukuran kisaran A3. Sadar diperhatikan oleh Maika, anak itu buru-buru menutup pintu lagi.

"Hei!" Anak kecil itu terlihat ketakutan, dan Maika sebenarnya tidak bermaksud demikian. Apa mungkin anak itu tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing? Atau... ah, Hio ini ke mana? Dia itu sebenarnya sedang membuat teh atau apa sih?!

Panjang umur. Kali ini orang yang membuka pintu ruangan adalah Hio.

"Bikin teh di mana kau? Di Hongkong ya?"

"Tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dapur. Makanya lama." Hio menaruh nampan di atas meja kecil di antara susunan sofa, memindahkan dua gelas minuman dari atas nampan ke permukaan meja. Maika melirik sekilas ke dalam gelas, Hio benar-benar menyeduhkan teh untuknya.

"Hio. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Anak kecil di gambar itu... adikmu?"

Hio mendongak untuk melihat gambar yang Maika maksud. "Iya. Itu adikku, Oliver. Tahun ini dia kelas 6."

"Mata kirinya itu kenapa?" Maika merasa terlalu kasar bertanya demikian. Tapi dia yakin, Hio tahu dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Ah, itu." Jeda sebentar. "Dia main petasan. Trus, apinya sempat kena mata. Kata dokter, dia masih bisa sembuh. Yah, katanya."

"Ohh, kasihan sekali. Semoga matanya itu bisa melihat lagi."

Hio tersenyum. "Makasih."

Mereka terdiam. Lalu Hio berbalik ke pintu ruangan yang menuju ruang tamu, dan berucap, "Oh. Oliver, masuklah."

Maika mengangkat sebelah alis. Sepertinya Hio memanggil anak kecil tadi. Dan benar saja, dari balik pintu yang dari tadi masih terbuka, anak kecil yang dipanggil Oliver itu masuk lagi. Ketika memasuki ruangan, Maika merasa anak itu langsung memerhatikannya setelah sebelumnya memandangi Hio.

"Namanya Oliver ya?" Maika bukan cewek yang ramah, dia akui itu. Tapi dia harus beramah-tamah pada anak kecil ini, karena sepertinya Oliver... agak takut padanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang lain salah paham dengan penampilannya—meskipun satu-satunya hal aneh darinya hanyalah rambut melingkar yang dia miliki. Ketegangan di wajah Oliver agak merenggang setelah mendengar suara lembut Maika, walaupun matanya masih menatap waspada.

"Haha... maaf. Oliver memang begini." Hio segera menarik pelan kepala Oliver begitu anak kecil itu cukup dekat dengannya. Dia menoleh dan menunduk pada Oliver. "Oliver, namanya Maika. Kak Maika."

Oliver masih berdiam diri. Dia berkedip satu kali, lalu berbicara dengan gamblang, "Kak Maika ternyata manusia ya? Aku kira tadi Kak Maika itu hantu. Soalnya jarang-jarang Kak Hio membawa temen ke rumah. Makanya ini aku membawa garam, mau aku taburkan di sini."

o

Rupanya Yohioloid sudah pernah bertemu dan mengenal orang-orang sefrontal Maika sebelumnya. Maika bingung apakah dia harus memaklumi sikap yang pertama kali Oliver perlihatkan padanya tersebut, atau justru tersinggung. Tapi toh, setelah kunjungannya di hari-hari berikutnya, Maika berhasil membuktikan bahwa kurang-lebih Oliver mirip dengannya. Meskipun dia tidak seakrab itu dengan Oliver, setidaknya mereka akur.

"Uhm, kau serius mau aku memeriksa tulisan cerpenmu?"

"Iya, Kak!"

Hio segera menunjukkan ketikan tulisannya di dalam laptopnya kepada Maika, sedangkan Oliver duduk di pojok ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, sibuk dengan gambarannya sendiri.

"Err... aku bantu sebisaku ya?"

"Oke! Makasih, Kak!"

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dengan Maika yang menggerakkan kursor laptop. Pupil beriris krimson milik Maika pun memindai setiap kata yang tertera di dalam layar. "Oh, kau salah di bagian sini."

"Mana?"

Hio mendekatkan badannya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sebagai akibatnya, bahu mereka saling berbenturan. Tidak ada yang mengaduh di antara mereka. Sementara Hio sendiri sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing, Maika malah menoleh dengan bingung.

Hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka—mereka sangat dekat.

Karena Maika diam saja, Hio pun ikut menoleh. "Kenapa, Kak?"

"A-ah... gak papa."

"Kak Maika kepanasan ya? Mukanya merah gitu."

"H-hah? Gak papa kok!"

Hio tertawa atas reaksi itu. Cowok itu... _corettampancoret_ sialan.

Pada akhirnya, Maika sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun pada Hio selama seharian itu. Kecuali menyangkut masalah tulisan cerpen Hio tersebut.

Lalu di suatu hari lainnya lagi, Maika datang mengunjungi rumah Hio—setelah Hio membolehkan cewek itu datang kapan saja untuk menikmati wi-fi gratis di rumahnya, Maika dengan senang hati datang berkunjung hampir setiap hari. Orang tua Hio pun sepertinya tidak pernah keberatan, selama Maika tidak berbuat kegaduhan.

Hio sedang ada urusan waktu itu. Tapi karena dia sudah berpesan pada Oliver untuk membolehkan Maika masuk ke rumah karena urusannya tidak akan lama, maka Maika pun berakhir di sini.

Dan Maika sadar bahwa kehadiran Oliver yang selalu ada di sampingnya itu sekaligus bertujuan untuk mengawasinya selagi Hio tidak ada. Supaya Maika tidak menghamburi seisi rumahnya. Entah apakah itu hanya karena Oliver memang betah dengannya, atau karena dia disuruh oleh seseorang. Maika tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua itu.

Maika pun mengajak Oliver mengobrol.

"Oliver lagi menggambar apa?"

"Gambar kucing, Kak. Buat tugas."

Maika akui, di usianya yang masih 11 tahun, Oliver sudah lihai menggambar. Gambarannya khas kartun, tapi terbilang cukup bagus untuk anak-anak seusianya. Keahliannya adalah mewarnai dengan gaya akuarel, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menggunakan krayon dan pensil warna. Pernah satu kali Oliver memamerkan koleksi alat warnanya pada Maika, sekaligus menunjukkan pada cewek itu bahwa Oliver serius menyenangi hobinya tersebut.

Dia penasaran apakah anak ini bisa menggambar karena ikut kursus.

"Belajar menggambar sama siapa?" Maika kembali bertanya.

"Enggak, belajar sendiri aja."

Oliver memang sudah memiliki bakat menggambar sejak Tuhan menakdirkannya menjadi adik Yohioloid.

"Besar nanti mau jadi apa?"

"Gak tau."

"Karena kamu suka menggambar, bagaimana kalau jadi ilustrator aja? Animasi yang ada di TV itu digambar sama ilustrator loh."

Maika berusaha mengisi keheningan ruangan itu dengan membicarakan berbagai topik dengan Oliver. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar, Oliver terlalu sibuk menggambar jadi hanya bisa menjawab-jawab singkat. Maika pun memutuskan untuk diam saja selanjutnya. Lalu ternyata, Oliver kembali melanjutkannya,

"Oh, iya. Bentar lagi Kak Maika ujian nasional ya?"

"Iya."

"Setelah lulus, Kakak masih bakal sering main ke sini?"

"Eh... gak tau ya? Katanya kuliah itu bakal bikin sibuk, jadi aku gak yakin bisa ke sini sesering itu."

"Yah, jangan gitu dong, Kak."

"Kenapa?"

Setelahnya, Oliver tidak menjawab lagi. Dia menatap Maika dalam diam, lalu seolah tersadarkan oleh sesuatu, dia akhirnya menunduk. Kembali berkutat pada gambarannya.

Maika ternganga. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang sering dia dengar!

"Kak Maika."

"Ya?"

"Apa pendapat Kak Maika tentang Kak Hio?"

Oh.

"Hmm, orangnya baik? Kadang-kadang suka jahil gitu sih, sok pasang muka tanpa dosa lagi, bikin kesel."

"Kak Maika suka sama Kak Hio?"

"Hah—apa? Kalo sebagai teman sih, iya."

"Bukan... maksudnya..."

Bukannya menjelaskan, Oliver malah membalik kertas buku gambarnya, tampak menggambar sesuatu. Maika bisa melihat Oliver sedang menggambar dua orang manusia. Cowok dan cewek, ternyata Oliver menggambar dirinya dan Hio versi _chibi_ sama-sama sedang tersenyum. Di bagian atas gambar, Oliver menuliskan sesuatu, _KAK HIO GAK BAKAL JAHIL SAMA CEWEK KECUALI KALO DIA SUKA SAMA CEWEK_ _ITU._

"Dari mana kamu tau? Kamu gak sesering itu bareng dia."

Maika sejujur-jujurnya tahu apa maksud anak ini. Dia hanya... bingung.

Oliver menatap Maika tanpa emosi, sebelum akhirnya menulis lagi di samping kanan gambar, _Karena Kak Hio orangnya pendiam dan_ introvert _, dia gak punya temen deket. Dia seringnya cuma cerita sama aku. Sekalinya punya temen deket, ujung-ujungnya dia malah suka sama dia._

Maika _speechless_. Oliver tersenyum kecil, tampak puas dengan reaksi Maika tersebut. Dia kembali melanjutkan tulisannya di bagian kiri gambar, _Kak Hio emang gak ngakuin secara langsung, tapi aku bisa tahu cuma dari ekspresi wajahnya setiap kali deket sama Kak Maika._

Lalu di bawah gambar, _INTINYA, KAK HIO SUKA SAMA KAK MAIKA. AKU YAKIN ITU._

Ini anak ngotot amat sih.

Maika jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Gak papa kok, Kak. Kalo Kakak mau, aku bisa bantu Kakak."

"Bantu apa?!"

"Ngasih tau Kak Hio kalo Kak Maika suka sama dia."

"G-gak usah!"

Oliver pun tersenyum dengan malas. "Gak papa, Kak. Jadilah pacar Kak Hio, maka kita impas."

o

"Kenapa kamu memakai nama-nama Jepang kalau kamu membuat setting tempatnya di California?"

Maika hari ini kembali melanjutkan kegiatan pengoreksian terhadap tulisan cerpen Yohioloid.

"Uhm, aku sendiri gak tau kenapa bisa gitu..."

"Konsisten dong."

Maika menenggelamkan tubuhnya sendiri dalam sandaran sofa. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri ketika dia sadar Hio duduk di sampingnya. Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi berada di luar dugaan Maika. Mengantarkan Maika pada suatu kondisi _inner hysteria_.

"Menurut Kakak, yang bagusnya gimana?" Hio memutar badannya sehingga kini menghadap Maika. Dia menyandarkan bahu kanan pada sofa, sementara matanya menatap lekat pada wajah Maika. Cewek itu tersadar dan hanya diam memandangi Hio.

Cowok itu lagi-lagi sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ganti nama-nama tokohnya menjadi lebih kebarat-baratan," jawab Maika, nyaris mendesis saking pelannya.

"Seperti... uhm, John? Bella?"

"Ya, seperti itu." Maika akhirnya tidak bisa menahan kerisihannya. "Hio."

"Apa?"

"Mukamu... ehm..."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mukaku?"

Maika menggeser pantatnya menjauh. Dia memaksa sang laptop untuk menyerah pada keadaan dan mengikuti ke mana Maika menggesernya. "Trus ada juga yang janggal nih."

"Apa?" Hio bertanya kembali, ikut-ikutan Maika melupakan masalah barusan. Dan sesegera mungkin Maika menyesal kenapa tadi dia bergeser. Pasalnya saat ini, Hio pun ikut bergeser mendekatinya. Kali ini, kalau dia bergeser lagi, yang ada dia malah jatuh ke lantai.

Mampus lu.

"Hio!"

"Kenapa?" Raut wajah Hio terlihat kaget, bingung, sekaligus khawatir. Bingung sebenarnya Maika ini sedang apa, dan khawatir kalau-kalau Maika kerasukan.

Maika pun meleleh di tempat. Sejak kapan dia jadi kelainan begini?

Kalau dia bertahan di sini lebih lama lagi, Maika takut dia tidak akan bisa bertahan dari pesona itu.

"Aku... ke toilet sebentar."

Tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri, Maika bangkit dari sofa panas.

Hio hanya memandangi kepergian Maika dengan bingung.

o

"Ya Rabb, aku dosa apa jadi harus mengalami ini." Salahmu adalah karena kamu adalah seorang fujoshi, Maika. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Cewek berambut _peach_ itu sejujurnya pergi ke toilet hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Entah kenapa setelah Oliver melakukan "perjanjian laknat" itu dengannya, Maika jadi serba salah ketika berhadapan dengan Hio. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia mengambil air di wastafel, membasuhkannya ke wajah. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik daripada tadi, dia kepanasan entah apa penyebabnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah dekat dengan cowok, makanya dia tidak menyangka bahwa adegan-adegan roman picisan seperti yang sering dia tonton di anime itu akan terjadi juga pada dirinya. Yah, itu klise.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya dia punya teman cowok, jadi dia tidak terpikirkan lagi dengan hal itu. Yohioloid memang lebih terkenal daripada dia, karena dia pun bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang sangat absurd—meneriakkan kata-kata tabu macam uke dan OTP nyaring-nyaring di depan seorang cowok adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia salah makan waktu itu.

Apa dia benar-benar suka sama cowok itu? Dalam artian itu?

Oh, kenapa semuanya jadi tiba-tiba rumit begini sih?

o

Hio masih termangu di tempatnya duduk. "Aku salah apa sama dia?"

"Kakak gak peka ya?"

Hio menoleh pada Oliver yang dari tadi mojok. Anak kecil itu menatap padanya tanpa emosi.

"Enggak, sebenarnya aku tau sih," jawab Hio.

"Tau apa?"

"Dari tadi dia salting."

"Salting?"

"Salah tingkah, kalo kamu gak tau."

"Emang Kakak tau? Kenapa dia salting?"

"Karena... entah?"

Oliver terdiam. Inner facepalm.

"Kak Maika suka sama Kakak."

"Suka sama aku?"

Oliver mengangguk sekilas.

"Trus kenapa?"

"Kok jawabnya gitu?"

"Memangnya aku harus jawab apa?" Hio mengucapkannya dengan suara yang polos, dan entah kenapa rasanya Oliver yang mendengarnya ingin sekali menghantamkan kepala itu ke dinding.

Oke, Oliver.

"Maksud aku..." Oliver terlambat menjelaskan karena Maika sudah keburu kembali ke ruangan. Mereka berdua segera sama-sama berdiam diri seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Oliver melanjutkan gambarannya yang tertunda.

Maika duduk di sisi kanan Hio, sisi yang berbeda dari tempat duduknya tadi. Yang berarti, sekarang ruang kosong yang tersedia untuk Maika melarikan diri pun kembali luas. Hio pun mengambal diam-diam, dia jadi ragu harus bagaimana setelah Oliver mengatakan hal itu tadi.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Hio pun memecah keheningan.

"Oh, iya. Tadi rasanya Kak Maika bilang ada yang janggal sama tulisanku ini. Apa yang janggal?" Hio berusaha mengembalikan suasana yang sempat rusak tadi. Maika tidak langsung merespons. Dia malah melamun dengan mata mengarah pada layar laptop biru malam di hadapannya. Hio mengerutkan dahi. "Kak?"

"... aku ini aneh ya?"

"Aneh?"

"Aku ini aneh, 'kan?" Maika kali ini menghadap pada Hio yang lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan tingkah Maika. Cewek itu menatap langsung iris oranye gelap milik Hio. "Hio?"

"E-enggak kok."

"Beneran?"

"Sebagai sesama orang aneh, aku gak bisa bilang Kakak aneh."

"Ck, jawab aja yang jujur!"

"Aku udah jujur kok!"

Oliver berdeham dari pojok ruangan, secara tidak langsung menginsafkan kedua orang aneh itu. Sekaligus menyadarkan Maika akan suatu hal—yang terus terulang dari tadi.

"Hio, plis. Mukamu terlalu dekat."

"Oh, maaf."

Maika lega akhirnya bisa berkata jujur.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sesi koreksi tulisan cerpen pada hari itu, Maika pun pulang. Dua orang bersaudara itu mengantar cewek itu hingga ke depan pintu rumah.

"Aku antar ya?"

"Gak usah."

Kalau Maika sampai mengiyakan tawaran Hio itu, bisa-bisa dia pulang tidak berbadan lagi. Meleleh di tengah jalan.

Sepulangnya Maika, Oliver mencegat Hio ketika cowok itu mau pergi ke kamarnya. "Kak."

"Apa?"

"Kakak mau tau sesuatu?"

"Tau apa?"

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Oliver menuliskan sesuatu di buku gambarnya, dan menunjukkannya pada Hio. Seusai membacanya, perlahan raut wajah Hio dipenuhi rona-rona dengan klisenya.

Hio menutup separuh wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Dia beneran ngomong gitu?"

Oliver mengangguk. Dia menurunkan buku gambar yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya. "Sebenarnya dia gak mau aku bilang sama Kakak, tapi aku gemas jadi aku bilang aja. Ini demi kebaikan kalian."

"Demi kebaikan kami?"

Bukannya menjawab, Oliver hanya berlalu begitu saja. Diam-diam dia pun menyeringai. Oliver atau Hio? Silakan pembaca memutuskan.

o

"Gak papa, Kak. Jadilah pacar Kak Hio, maka kita impas."

"Kenyataannya gak segampang itu, tau!" Maika spontan menjawab. Wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"Oke, sekarang Kakak mau aku gimana? Sebelum aku yang melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." Sementara itu, Oliver hanya menjawab dengan kalem.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa pendapat Kak Maika tentang Kak Hio? Selain _orangnya baik, kadang-kadang suka jahil, sok pasang muka tanpa dosa, bikin kesel_?"

"Kamu berharap apa? Kamu berharap aku bilang dia ganteng?"

Ups. Maika keceplosan. Jebakan Oliver memang transparan dan bikin kamvret.

"M-maksudku..."

Maika panik melihat Oliver tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa tidak enak.

"Sip. Itu bagus, Kak."

"Kamu gak berniat bilang itu sama dia, 'kan?"

"Aku gak berani janji, Kak. Aku takut aku harus melakukannya supaya Kak Maika dan Kak Hio bisa bahagia."

"Bahagia?! G-gimana kalo dia malah risih setelah dia tau itu yang aku pikirkan tentang dia?!"

"Kalo cuma bilang gitu, 'kan, gak mesti mengarah ke situ?"

"Iya sih..."

Oliver menutup buku gambarnya. "Gak papa kok, Kak. Dengan begini, kita impas."

Impas dalam hal apa, tidak ada yang tahu apakah itu. Bahkan Maika sendiri tidak paham apa maksud anak kecil itu.

o

 _KAK MAIKA BILANG KAK HIO GANTENG. TAPI DIA GAK BERANI NGOMONG SAMA KAKAK. PLIS LAH, KAK. PEKA DIKIT DONG, JADI COWOK._

Oliver, kamu adalah adik yang sangat baik hati.

Dan sepertinya Oliver memang bersedia menjadi perantara "bahasa abstrak" di antara mereka berdua—Maika dan Yohioloid. Entah apa tujuannya, tidak ada yang tahu.

o

 **END?**

o

Ini apa coba.

Oke, ini proyek satu tahun yang lalu, dan berhubung saya hiatusnya kelamaan, jadi anggaplah ini adalah penanda bahwa saya masih hidup. Saya masih hidup untuk melunasi utang-utang fanfic saya yang terbengkalai.

Hidup berjuang di tengah kegilaan rencana studi kuliah hhhhhhh

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

o

01022018\. HDSM. YV


End file.
